Somethin In Your Mouth
by ronsbabiesmomma
Summary: one-shot. loosely based on the lyrics by nickelback but not a songfic.


A/N: I don't own anything.

Draco was sitting at the bar, a whiskey in his hand. There was a large crowd forming around a woman who had just walked in. Her hair was long and blonde, she had on a blue crop top and her hot pink thong was hanging out of her low rise jeans. She pushed through the people and walked over to the bar, sitting on a stool a little way down from Draco and waving for the bar tenders attention. "Appletini."

The barman nodded, returning a few seconds later with her drink, she went to hand him a bill but he turned it away, "It's already been taken care of." He grumbled and walked away.

She looked around a confused expression on her face until she saw a man in his mid forties smiling over at her, he nodded and raised his glass. "Pervert." She huffed before downing the drink in three long gulps. Draco was impressed.

"You know," He leaned over toward her, "Pacing yourself is key." He grinned.

"Pacing myself never got me anywhere fun." She winked at him cheekily and turned on the stool, bouncing off to the dance floor.

Draco turned and leaned on the bar, watching her. She twisted and turned erotically against a young guys crotch. He probably had a hard on. She walked away from the young guy suddenly to grind against another girl, then switching her partner yet again to be sandwiched between to men, who looked like they could probably be her father. Draco sighed, "All the pretty ones are gold diggers." Suddenly she popped her thumb in her mouth and licked it slowly. "Oh Gods." Draco groaned, watching her slowly suck on the digit. She was even more attractive if at all possible when she did that.

She bent over suddenly and Draco caught a glimpse of a tattoo on her left hip. He groaned again, longing to be the one with his arms wrapped around her. The bartender chuckled behind him, Draco turned around and gave him a curious look, "You're under her spell." The bartender chuckled.

"I bet she smells amazing." Is all Draco said before turning back to watch her. But she wasn't on the dance floor anymore, she was sitting back down at her stool, out of breath and cheeks flushed.

"Another. This time _I'm _paying for it." She glared at him before he nodded and went to make her drink.

"You come here often?" Draco cursed him self at that cheesy line.

She chuckled and smiled, "Yeah… a bit." The bartender came back with her drink. She threw a bill down on the table and picked up the green drink.

"You look very familiar… do I know you from somewhere. Maybe we went to school together."

"Never heard that before." The pretty little blonde rolled her eyes and took a long pull of her drink.

"I'm not using lines… well, anymore." Draco laughed.

"I doubt we went to school together. I… studied abroad."

Draco quirked an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yep." She turned around on her stool to face the dance floor scowling.

"If you keep your face like that for very long it will get stuck that way." Draco smirked. He leaned into her more, she smelt better than every flower he had ever smelled in his entire life. "Was your school perhaps… Hogwarts?"

She jerked facing him, shock etched all over her face, "You're… you're a--"

"Yeah I am. So what's your name. I can't place you, but I know if I had seen you I'd remember. A pretty thing like you."

"I… I'm sure you didn't know me." She pressed her lips tightly together and looked away toward the exit.

"Going so soon?" Draco asked.

"I don't know yet."

"You're not going to tell me your name?" He asked, brushing hair off of her shoulder.

"I'd rather not exchange names… do you… do you want to get out of here? Maybe back to your place." She looked at him and smiled.

"I… really?" He blundered.

She laughed and took his hand, "Really."

"Okay." Draco mumbled nervously leading her outside where he had parked his Ferrari F430.

"Compensating for something?" She smirked.

"Just get in." Draco shook his head and sighed.

They drove in silence for a good while, finally coming to a large iron gate, "Oh you have got to be kidding me… a gated mansion? Who the hell are you?" She laughed.

"Thought we weren't going to exchange names? Malfoy… Draco Malfoy. You've probably heard of me, unfortunately." He parked right up my the door and got out of the car, helping the his guest out of the passengers seat. "You've turned white. Do you regret your decision?" He asked, turning the key and opening the door, the lights automatically coming on.

"Not yet." She said simply. He lead her into his living room and they sat down on his large leather sofa, "Care for a drink. I have wine."

"Wine would be lovely, thanks."

He disappeared in the kitchen, coming back with two glasses and a bottle of white wine. He poured each glass and sat down next to her, "So… what do you think?"

"I'm still trying to digest… Draco Malfoy." She frowned, before relaxing her features and turning to him. Apparently she had decided she didn't care who he was because she leaned in, kissing him. It was a soft kiss that turned deep and rough quickly. She put down her wine glass and climbed into his lap, running her fingers through his hair. When they broke apart Draco had a goofy grin on his face. "Enjoy?" She laughed.

"Immensely."

"So kissing a Mudblood doesn't bother you anymore?"

A/N: I tried really hard to conceal her identity until the end. The story is based on the lyrics of Nickleback's something in your mouth. At least while they are at the club.


End file.
